


Nights Spent By the Ocean

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: “And that’s how I learned that, contrary to the beliefs of many, a shark’s eyesight is actually pretty sharp.” Fethry wrapped up his story, taking a long sip from the bottle of Pep by his side. He sat on the edge of the pier, allowing his legs to dangle off.Ever since he’d made it back to Duckburg, the aspiring scientist would occasionally come here at night just to watch the ocean. He was glad to live among others again, but being able to sit and listen to the waves of something so familiar was comforting. The first few weeks, he’d come here by himself. Tonight, however, Fethry wasn’t alone, and it wasn’t the first night he hadn’t been either.





	Nights Spent By the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Fenthry with "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss."

“And that’s how I learned that, contrary to the beliefs of many, a shark’s eyesight is actually pretty sharp.” Fethry wrapped up his story, taking a long sip from the bottle of Pep by his side. He sat on the edge of the pier, allowing his legs to dangle off. 

Ever since he’d made it back to Duckburg, the aspiring scientist would occasionally come here at night just to watch the ocean. He was glad to live among others again, but being able to sit and listen to the waves of something so familiar was comforting. The first few weeks, he’d come here by himself. Tonight, however, Fethry wasn’t alone, and it wasn’t the first night he hadn’t been either.

“Wow! That’s really interesting,” Fenton replied, sitting close to him and looking right at his face with an awestruck expression. “And a little terrifying, if we’re being honest. I probably wouldn’t be able to even look at a shark again if something like that happened to me.” 

“Yeah, but you have to look at it from the shark’s point of view,” Fethry explained. “It was simply existing in its natural habitat, as we do every day! After you’ve spent so much time around all the wonderful life the ocean has to offer, you start to feel sympathy for even the scarier parts of it.” 

Fenton gave a soft laugh. “I suppose you’re right.”

Ever since he’d taken up a job under Dr. Gearloose, Fethry had been spending a lot of time with Fenton, one of the other scientists who worked alongside him. Despite his awkward beginning, in which he struggled trying to fit into society after years of isolation at sea, the other duck had been very patient with him. He’d always make sure he was comfortable in the workspace during his first few weeks and loved to strike up conversations with him. 

Somehow, those conversations led to hanging out on their own time, as they were right now. And that led to their first date. Which led to their second. Now, they were on their third, and it had been going just as good as the last two.  
  
It felt nice for Fethry to have someone as understanding and supportive as Fenton to talk to, especially when so many of the others acted like they didn’t want much to do with him. He didn’t remember the last time he’d formed a close bond with someone else where it actually felt like there was a mutual understanding. However, sometimes his nerves still got the better of him.

“Sorry for rambling so much,” Fethry apologized, suddenly feeling the need to for reasons he couldn’t even explain.

“Are you kidding?” Fenton spoke, sounding almost upset. “I love hearing you talk about this stuff!”

“Really?”

“Of course!” The other duck nudged him playfully. “You know so much about marine biology just by experience that it’s astounding! No wonder Dr. Gearloose was so quick to let you work for him. I mean, everything I know is from years and years of schooling, and you just went out and learned all of this stuff, a lot of which I didn’t even know about, by yourself! It’s really, really admirable.”

Upon hearing the last thing Fenton said, Fethry felt his face grow hot and his heart thud against his chest. “You…admire me?”

After downing a small swig of his own Pep bottle, Fenton turned back to the other with a bit of a goofy smile on his bill. “Well, yeah. Who else could sit here and tell me cool things about sharks and krill and barnacles and countless things I only had a vague understanding of before?” 

Fethry was almost unsure of how to react to all these kind words being spewed at him. It was pretty obvious he was blushing, even though the sky was almost pitch black.

“Oh, I’m sure someone else out there could,” Fethry finally replied in a humble tone, reaching for his bottle of Pep. However, before he could, the feeling of a hand on his shoulder made him freeze, and he turned back to see Fenton looking at him with sincerity and concern in his eyes.

“Fethry,” the other duck spoke, his voice soft yet serious, “you’ve got to stop being so hard on yourself. Trust me. I’ve been there.”

Once the pleasant shock of the touch had died down a bit, Fethry sighed and allowed himself to grin as well. “Thanks for saying all that about me. I…really appreciate it.”

A gentle laugh left the other duck’s throat. “It’s the least I can do for someone as wonderful as you.”

Fethry felt a delightful shiver run through him at the words, and for a while, he wasn’t exactly sure how to reply again. All he could do was stare directly into his boyfriend’s gentle, brown eyes, blinking his own. And then, he decided that words wouldn’t come quick enough. Therefore, the best payment for Fenton’s kind words was a soft kiss to his bill, which Fethry delivered. 

It lasted for a few seconds, long enough for Fenton’s hand to move from the other’s shoulder to the back of his head after his surprise at being kissed had died down. Once they broke for air, their foreheads were still touching, and they allowed their eyes to meet.

And finally, the right words burst into Fethry’s mind and were leaving before he could control them. 

“I love you, Fenton.”

The sentence made the blush on both ducks’ faces grow even more. After a pause, they pressed their bills together for a much longer kiss, both so incredibly happy to have someone to spend such a peaceful night with, as well as many more to come.


End file.
